The Melancholy Crow
by GaaraFox
Summary: My mind was too busy floating in a state of content bliss that had a slight buzzing at the back of my skull. It was irritating, yet soothing at the same time. In that moment, I realized that deep within myself, I hungered to see that smile again.
1. New

**'The Melancholy Crow'**

By: GaaraFox

Start: 9/15/07  
_Last Edit_: 10/04/08

* * *

The wide open sky glared russet while the creamy black atmosphere suffocated the people that dare walk through it. A tall thin woman with ashen skin and scintillating green eyes scowled at an army in the distance. Gently tugging at the reigns, she guided her bleach white horse back towards her own armada. A flash of light tore through the heaven's; a sign to begin, she thought.

"We did not come this far to back down now," She began, carefully picking the right words. "this is our time to show our people the power we hold! We either die in regret, or die knowing what we fought for was what we wanted; what was right!" A roar of thunder; a sure sign of impatience from the Gods. "It's now, or never." She spoke in a much softer voice now, her fellow soldiers nodding their heads. "Now, who's with me!" The howls and echoes of all the men and women out on that field, formed as one. A tight rope wrapped around their trust; their love; their hope; their family. . . .

A brown haired man trotted towards the woman, a hopeful grin plastered upon his face. Centaur, she thought.

"Queen, should we send the first wave of dra-"

* * *

"Ino, you know I hate it when you read over my shoulders."

"I know, I just thought it'd make you stop reading, how else am I going to make you listen?" I sighed, admitting defeat in the most pathetic way possible. I set the colored bookmark I made myself inside, and placed the thick volume to the corner of my desk. "Ok, so anyways, like I was saying, there are rumors going around." She stopped and bit her lip with a playful smile playing on her lips.

I sighed irritably. "What kind of rumors?" I groaned.

"Well, they say there's going to be a new student!" Ino squealed. "Isn't that exciting!" She giggled, and even that made the corners of my mouth twitch a little.

"Honestly Ino, it's not a big deal." But, oh contraire. It was. Our school, Yunging High, is awfully small, only containing around seven hundred students. So it's pretty easy to know everyone's business, and it's somewhat exhilarating when a new student comes in, especially this time of year; winter.

I closed my eyes, smiling in my own thoughts while Ino rambled on. Winter, I thought with an internal sigh. The most beautiful time of year; old movies such as Frosty the Snowman, good old Rudolph (and not the cartoon, the stick figure type Rudolph that's hard to make), stories about Santa and his hard working elves. Everything was old fashioned and brought back memories from the eyes of my three year old past. Snow forts and snowballs, sleds and thick coats. '_Hmm. . . ._' Somewhere within myself, I could feel that this Christmas was going to be the best at Yunging High, especially since this year was our Senior year.

"Sakura, are you even listening to me?"

"Of course." I smiled, pulling myself back into reality. A pair of sky blue marbles stared back, puzzled, but were soon engulfed in joy.

"Good, you better." We both giggled.

"Alright, quiet down now," Kurenai began the class. "if you haven't started your journal yet, I suggest you do. You have fifteen minutes." She went to the laptop set up in the middle of the room and began a timer. The laptop's contents were visible on a whiteboard hung at the front of the room.

I glanced at the fine chalk writings on one side of the classroom, _If you could wish for anything in the world, what would it be?_ I thought as I read the script. I scowled. What sort of question is that?

Closing my eyes, I thought for a minute.

_. . . .anything in the world. . . . _

That's not possible, is it? To just have anything in the world? You can't just wish for it, you had to earn it. My mind spun with questions and obvious statements that I didn't even realized Mrs. Tsunade walk in.

"Class, if I could have your attention for one moment, please." I forced my eyes open, fighting the urge for sleep, and held my attention on her. "It seems you have a new classmate joining you, please come in and introduce yourself."

A tall, lean boy glided past Mrs. Tsunade and presented himself at the front of the classroom. He had spiky atramendous hair and dark murky eyes. Both of his hands rested on a long strap the went over his left shoulder, and a bag came to rest against his right leg. There was an acerbic façade placed in front of us, enough to make me run and cry to my mother.

I read him as if he were an open book, using his details as symbols to form a biography about him. '_Dark, handsome. . . .definitely a heartbreaker. . . .looks like he might be into football, if not, he'll end up best friends with Gaara.' _I guess you could call this a hobby. People are so easy to decipher, it's actually quite sad. '_He looks like he's into the whorish girls, the ones with the short skirts and tight shirts. His hobbies would include picking on freshmen, stealing, and ignoring every futile attempt a "non-pretty girl" would make in order to date him.'_

I scuffed, placing my head on my desk, taking an immediate disliking. Unfortunately, Ino didn't.

I turned my head to look at her, eyes winking, giggling, cheeks vermillion. All the obvious signs that she had a crush. I smiled, but that soon faded as I glanced at all the other girls in the classroom. '_Competition. . . .poor Ino. . . .'_

Ino was pretty, sure, and she was beautiful, but she wasn't the only girl with good looks. Nina, Samantha, Christine, Janelle. . . .all of these girls would surely be after Mr. Hot Stuff.

"Sasuke Uchiha." I heard him mumble from the front of the classroom. He ran his fingers through his hair; the girls swooned. "I was transferred from F.H.S." Mrs. Tsunade left after Sasuke walked in, so now Mrs. Kurenai and himself stood alone at the front of the room.

"And could you tell the students where that's at?"

I could've sworn I saw him glare at her, but I brushed it off as my imagination. "F.H.S. stands for Finland High School, but it's not in Finland. It's actually in Florida and the name Finland came from the founder Ozworth Finland."

"Hmm," Our teacher thought for a minute, "interesting. Would you like to tell us a little bit about yourself?"

He shrugged. "I was born in Sydney, Australia, but soon moved after my third birthday to the U.S. because of my father's business. I have an older brother named Itachi who's already graduated." He paused for a moment, scanning his classmates perhaps, and then I think I saw him sigh with a hint of irritation. "My favorite hobbies are skateboarding, surfing, and drawing. I listen to all types of music, metal one of my favorites, as well as Trance." He looked at Mrs. Kurenai. "That's about it. . ."

"Right, so, what was your name again? Uchiha, right?" He nodded. "Ok then, sit over there, next to Mr. Uzumaki. Naruto, raise your hand." I stifled a snort that was making it's way through my nose and throat. Wow, Sasuke sitting next to Naruto? What sort of cruel fate was that?

The dumb blonde eagerly waved both of his hands in the air as if he were directing a plane to land in this room. The look on Uchiha's face was unbearably funny. He sauntered down the isle with an irked expression playing on his face, and made his way to the back, taking a seat next to Naruto.

"Alrighty then," She clapped her hands together. "I'm sorry, but I can't give you anymore time to work on your journal, anyone willing to share?" Nina quickly waved her hand in the air, I groaned. "Yes, Nina, please share."

"Ok, well, if I could wish for anything, I'd wish for all the money in the world! Because," She pointed her finger, probably thinking what she was about to say was going to be smart. "with all the money in the world, you can practically get anything else in the world!"

"Ooh, nice one Nina." Christine blew a kiss (some weird ritual these girls do) and Nina pursed her lips and fluttered her eyes like the "Miss Priss" she was.

"Hmm. . ." Our teacher thought for a moment. "That's good for you, but what about everyone else?"

Nina thought about this, or at least I think she was thinking. "I don't know, I never really thought about that. . . ." She paused. "I don't think it matters. . . .right Christine?"

"Definitely!" Christine pursed her lips as well - accentuating the cheap lip gloss - and began nodding her head.

I raised an eyebrow while thinking, '_Who would want to be Nina's servant?'_

"Right. . . ." Kurenai slowly nodded. "Anyone else? Yes, there in the back, Hinata."

Ah, Hinata. The kind, shy girl of the school. She's extremely smart and cute, but she also has an obvious crush on a certain blonde. Her hobbies include studying, jogging, volunteering at the town's animal shelter, and making all A's on every paper she touches.

She seems like a nice girl, but I don't think we'd ever be best friends. She just seems so quiet and fragile. I guess you could call her a lone wolf since she doesn't really talk to anyone. Except for her cousin Neji, who's captain of the Hockey team. I think the only time I really spoke to her, was the day after my first absence (bad milk in the morning) and I needed the journal from the day before.

"World peace." She quietly answered while pushing her fingers together. I heard someone from the back snort, and turned to see Nina rolling her eyes. I shot a glare at her, she caught it and threw it right back.

"Very good Hinata. Alright, Janelle?"

"Yeah, if I could wish for anything in the world, I'd wish to be a model, because then, everyone will know who I really am." She smiled, feeling triumphant.

I sighed, placing my head on my desk and closing my eyes. Mrs. Kurenai asked a few other girls and boys what their wishes were, until she finally found me dozing off.

"Sakura, since you're so enthusiastic this morning," Her sarcasm stung. "then how about you share yours?"

I felt my face go white for a minute, and glanced at my paper. The only thing on it was the actual question, but no answer. "Umm. . . ." I thought for a minute. All eyes were on me and I could feel them piercing through the back of my skull. "If I could wish for anything in the world. . . ." I started, hoping something reasonable and realistic would come to mind.

Suddenly, the color flushed back into my body, and I smiled. "If I could wish for anything in the world, I wouldn't wish for anything at all."

"That's stupid!" Nina complained. "Mrs., I believe you should take points off of Sakura's because she doesn't know how to write!" The sudden urge to slap Nina escaped through my body and let out a dark aura that I knew she could feel. She hesitated for a moment before sticking her tongue out and mumbling, "Freak."

Mrs. Kurenai gave me a look, and this was the first time I couldn't read it. "And why is that?" She asked, completely ignoring a certain someone.

"Well, that'd just be too easy. I wouldn't feel like I've earned it or fought for it like every other human in the world." I paused, thinking of more to say. "It's not possible, just to wish for something and it comes true. You have to set up smaller goals before you can reach your destination. Most things people have said today aren't realistic," I shot a glance at Nina. "nor are they possible. I mean, a few, maybe, but not all." I was hoping it would sound like something Abraham Lincoln would write, but unfortunately, it didn't. They knew the point I was trying to get across, so hopefully I could just leave them at that.

Mrs. Kurenai opened her mouth to say something, but instead of words forming, there was a loud bell echoing through the halls. Kids excitedly picked up their books and ran out the door before our teacher could say another word.

"Have a nice. . . .lunch. . . ." I heard her chuckle.

"Come on Sakura, I'm starving, let's go!"

I giggled - quickly throwing my backpack onto my back when everything was in there - and ran with Ino to the cafeteria. "So what are you doing this weekend?" I asked, trying to start a conversation while standing in the mile long lunch line.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, nothing really."

"You can come over if you want to." I suggested; and that's how it always was. One weekend I went to her house, the other weekend she went to mine. It's a lame tradition, sure, but a tradition none the less.

"Sasuke! Will you go out with me?" I heard Samantha scream as she ran over to Sasuke and Naruto, who were sitting at a table far off in the corner of the lunch room. At first, I was surprised to see Naruto and Sasuke sitting together, but perhaps Naruto offered to show him around?

I shrugged the thought off, and Ino and I watched as Samantha was the first girl to get rejected. I felt a slight pinch of guilt and pity for her. He didn't even look at her, he just bluntly stated 'no', while resting his lips and chin against folded hands, propped up by his elbows.

"Isn't he cute?" Ino praised, sighing in ecstasy.

"Sure." I shrugged, focusing on an annoying cuticle on my thumb.

The journey to the front of the line was both tiring, boring, and heartbreaking. Almost every girl in the school (besides the ones who didn't have first lunch) tried asking Mr. Sasuke Uchiha out. I shook my head in disappointment, "Will those girls ever learn?"

Ino giggled. "Learn what?" She directed her focus away from Sasuke and towards me.

"Those girls," I began, "I don't think they realize what type of pain they're going to end up putting themselves through." _'Besides the apparent pain of rejection.'_

"What are you talking about?" Ino pondered. I opened my mouth to explain but she cut me off. "Sakura, sometimes you can be so cliché." I frowned. "You know what you need?" Finally we made our way to the food, picking up a tray and sliding it along the cylinder bars. "A boyfriend." She smiled mischievously.

"Ino. . ." I sighed; that godforsaken word brought up a heart wrenching memory. "I don't need a boyfriend. . ."

"Oh, come on! It's been, like, what? Four years since you've last had a boyfriend? I think it's time you start dating again."

"I just can't, it doesn't feel right. . .and besides, the next guy I date I want to make sure that we fall in love and stay that way."

"Sakura, you were fourteen! Everyone has their first love; you didn't honestly expect you and John to stay together forever, did you?"

"Well. . ." Her statements and questions lured me into my depressing past. Memories like tsunami's crashed on the shores of my mind and engulfed my thoughts. Suffocating them, so I could only think about one person.

"Hey, where should we sit?" Ino pulled me up from drowning in the abyss, and I actually hadn't noticed that we already paid for our food. So I scanned the cafeteria, and unconsciously, I began walking towards a table.

"Ino!" A girl called from across the room. We sat our things down at a table and looked around to find Nina waving towards Ino.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." I mumbled.

"That's strange, they never talk to me." Ino grinned, and began walking in Nina's direction. "I'm going to go see what she wants.

"No, you can't be serious!"

She turned around and rolled her eyes at me. "Sakura, it'll only take a minute."

"But-" I began to whine, but my futile attempts didn't pay off; Ino was on her way to talk to Nina and there was nothing I could do about it.

* * *

Alright, so I finished with a few spelling/grammar errors in this first chapter that's been bugging me for over a year, and I fixed up a few repeating words (one of my pet peeves).

I'll edit the next few chapters a little bit as well, and sometime soon, I'm going to finish Chapter 4 (so yes, it's already started). (:


	2. First Impressions

**'****The Melancholy Crow****'**

By: GaaraFox

Chapter II: _First Impressions_

9/16/07  
_Last Edit: _10/04/08

* * *

Sometime in December, I thought. Though I wasn't sure of it; days grew to years, while I grew impatient. It's sad, really, how there's nothing left, nothing. . . .no one to hold onto, no one to fight or hunt with. This nefarious graveyard mocked my own stubbornness. If only I'd listened to him. . . .perhaps we would've won?

Now gazing in the distance, I find an inferno lighting the sky. I assume they've already attacked the villages.

The once blue and white roof of air now bled vermillion. Sighing, I began my hike in the other direction. Twilight was alluring, a sure omen of hope, and now that I know their weakness, I can easily defeat them, and reclaim Raztka as my country. The country of all creatures.

* * *

I sat my book down, careful not to place it anywhere near my food or perspiring water bottle, and gazed at Nina's table. Ino was still there, and I was getting splenetic. We _always _sit together at lunch, so this is the first time that I saw my best friend sitting with other people, and laughing. They were simply giggling; just enjoying the day I suppose, but how _that_ was getting to me, I don't know.

It could possibly be the fact that Ino and I have always had each other, and we've always _disliked _Nina's "posse" (slaves), and suddenly _she's_ talking to _her_. Oh how this confuses me! It's like dropping a basketball and watching it bounce, settle, and then declare that gravity doesn't exist! Does that make sense? Because it doesn't to me!

The cafeteria was boisterous, so it was difficult to think, let alone read. I turned my head from one side of the room, to the other. Then, I saw Sasuke and Naruto sitting together at that same table. At first I thought Sasuke was stolid, but I did see him laugh whenever Naruto went to get some food, and he stuck his foot out and tripped him. Even I couldn't help but crack a smile.

Naruto was such a klutz, but I still loved him. As a friend, of course, since we've known each other for quite a long time. Third grade, I recall, is the grade in which we first met. We've been friends ever since, but we slowly stopped hanging out whenever we grew into our teenage years and I suddenly had girlfriends, while he had guy-friends.

I wonder if Naruto and Sasuke ever knew each other? Maybe they met one summer, or before third grade? It could be possible, I haven't talked to him in a year or so. Well, I have, but nothing like a full conversation. They kind of look like brothers, him and Sasuke, just from the way they're arguing. At least I think they're arguing? It's kind of hard to tell when you're all the way across the cafeteria from someone.

Which reminds me, Ino _still_ isn't back yet! I curiously glanced over at their table, and a few more girls that weren't there before, were over there. If you'd like details, here are all the names: Nina, Ino, Christine, Janelle, Brittany, Savilia, Theresa, and Samantha. I remember, once upon a time, Ino and I were best friends with Christine, but unfortunately, she joined the dark side around Junior High.

Which is exactly why I'm getting so annoyed! I swear, if they brainwash Ino, I'll tell the librarian to give them all twenty book reports, each! And yes, I do have the power to do that!

"So what do you think?" I saw Nina glide a lustrous red stick across her lips, holding a mirror in her right hand, as she said something to Ino. Although the distance between us repels me from listening.

"Sounds like fun! What time?" Ino replied, a toothy smile adorning her face.

"Oh, around 6:30 sound good?" Nina smiled back.

"Oh my gosh, this is going to be _so_ much fun!" Christina giggled excitedly. For what reason, I wasn't sure.

"Just don't tell-" Nina glanced in my direction. Were they talking about **me**?

Paranoia soon took control of my mind as I strained my ears to listen, but without success (unfortunately) and I finally decided to ignore them. Although that same paranoia kept resurfacing as I saw other girls at that table glance in my direction. It's a bit irritating, really, how they can use their sick mind powers to make you feel like some sideshow freak.

"Hey, Sakura!" I heard someone calling my name, so I glanced around the room, searching for anyone looking in my direction. "Sakura, over here!" Oh, how I hate it when people call my name! For one, I can never pinpoint their location with just sound, so I always end up like a lost puppy. And two, everyone looks at you like you did something wrong or like they expect you to do a trick!

I frantically searched until I saw some crazy blonde kid waving his hands in the air. I sighed internally, picked up my tray and books, and walked over towards Naruto.

At first I was hesitant to go, because of Mr. Cool sitting next to him, but after rethinking it, I could just ignore him. Well, unless he talked to me of course, then I'd talk back because that's the polite thing to do. So, agreeing that I'd only talk to him if he talked to him, I sat in front of Naruto.

"Hey Sakura, why are you sitting all by yourself?"

"Oh, well. . ." _Ino ditched me. The End. _I sighed. "I _was _sitting with Ino, but she ran off somewhere. . ." I smiled, having somewhat-of-a-conversation with Naruto was nice, and to my fortune (or misfortune, whatever you'd like to call it), Sasuke was sleeping with his head resting on folded arms; his face buried inside.

"Oh ok. . ." Naruto scratched his chin, deeply thinking. "do you want me to help you find her?" He was immediately animated at the idea of helping me, although I knew he could read the hurt in my eyes when I had mentioned Ino's name.

I quickly shook my head, rejecting that absurd idea. "N-No, that's ok-" I pushed aside embarrassing memories of our childhood; I could just feel the heat rising to the surface on my cheeks from the other times he's tried "helping me".

"Hey look, there she is! Hey Ino!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. "Why is she sitting with Nina? Ino! Hey Ino!" He did his plane maneuver again, except this time everyone in the cafeteria was looking our way.

"Naruto! Sit down! Everyone's looking!" I fussed.

"Hey Sakura, she's looking!" _'Damnit!' _I internally growled.

"Naruto, shut-up!"

"Hey I-" I somewhat gently, but forcefully, smacked him on the top of his head, which sent him back in his seat. I felt a little bad for hitting him, but at least now he wasn't screaming. And thank kami Nina, Ino, and the other girls didn't see me sitting over here! Imagine the drama that would've taken place!

"Oww. . ." He began whining. "Sakura, you're mean."

"Well. . ." Oh, the guilt. . . "It was the only way to hush you."

"You could've just told me to stop. . ." He glared, but it only made me laugh.

"I tried, ok? I'm sorry." To my relief, he smiled. It's nice to know he's easy at forgiving.

"H-Hey Sasuke." A girl precariously walked up to our table. Brittany was her name, I knew it because I have her in World History, sixth period, and she's one of Nina's new _best friends' _(slaves).

"Hey Brittany." I smiled openly.

She was a little bewildered at my presence, and my greeting seemed to catch her off guard. Am I, honestly, that invisible? "Hey Sakura, what are _you _doing over here?"

I was taken aback by the way she asked that question, it was as if she purposely said it that way just to get on my nervous. "_Eating._" _'Duh.' _I snapped back. "What about _you?_"

And at that moment, her façade was nothing but a myth. That sweet, innocent, straight-A student glared at me with as much abhorrence and envy as every other girl in this cafeteria right now, that it made me tremble (just a little). I glanced around, **a lot **of girls were staring at me- no, they were **glaring **at me. Which is something I hadn't noticed 'til just now.

"Sasuke." She spoke sweetly, moving his shoulder back and forth. Stirring him from his slumber.

At first I thought he was growling, but that became a groan and then a flat "Hn."

"Will you go out with me?" She dragged her words, just like a three year old would to her father if the mother had told her 'no'.

He lifted his head up, half awake and half asleep, and scowled at her. "Now why would I want to do that?" He was simply irascible, you could just hear it in his voice! Blunt, thick sarcasm; as toxic as venom, but as deadly as depression.

"Silly Sasuke, there are a lot of girls that want _you_, and there are a lot of guys that want _me_-"

"I don't want you." Naruto stated dumbly; pizza sauce decorating his nose.

She raised one side of her lip in disgust, but then shook her head and continued her "facts" with Sasuke. "-so it's only natural that _we_ get together." Oh, wow, she just pulled a Nina; oh how I hate that fake smile.

"Ok, here's the thing. You like me, and I don't like you. So when I'm done talking, you're going to walk back over there," He started pointing randomly as if he just got done drinking an entire bar's worth of the best brandy. I snickered. "with your little friends, and act like this never happened. Because that's what I'm going to do."

Her bottom lip trembled as if she were cold, but I could instantly tell that's not what the problem was because her eyes began to glaze over.

"Oh, geez. . ." I stood up and walked over to her. "It's ok, he's just a big meanie face." I did my best to cheer her up as I wrapped my arms around her and let her cry into my shoulder. Now here comes the guilt, the part where I tell I'm **so** sorry about the way I said the things I said earlier, and then I tell her how special she is and that she doesn't need a boyfriend to make her happy. Which is true.

But do I have to do something about this? After I make her feel better, am I supposed to tell him off? Honestly, I'm not good at that sort of stuff. Ino always did it for me! '_Where the hell is Ino anyway?'_ I thought, turning my head to find Nina's table empty.

"Was she sitting with us?" Sasuke turned to Naruto, he nodded while chugging his chocolate milk. He turned his head in my direction. "If you're here to ask me out too, the answer's n-"

And before he could finish, I placed a finger on his lips and glared; unfortunately, he returned it. "Before you finish that, I'd just like to say that your kind makes me sick, so how about you," I started pointing in random directions, he noticed I was copying his gesture and scowled. "crawl back into your little hole, and try to remember that the world doesn't revolve around you."

"And what exactly _is_ my kind?" He challenged.

"A self-centered bastard." I smiled sarcastically.

I heard a low growl but decided to stand my ground. "So," He began. "I guess you wouldn't know how _unpleasant_ it is to have someone ask you out every five seconds." And now he was scanning me inside and out. "I pity you." He stated bluntly.

"Likewise; I'm so terribly sorry everyone _loves_ you. It must hurt. No, really, it's probably the most terrible feeling in the world." I shot back.

"It's sad really," He sighed. "how plainly you're stating that you envy me. You know, _girl_, it's time you stop criticizing others over the decisions they make. You deal with your life, I'll deal with mine."

"Fine, only if you stay out of it. I hate wasting the little time I have on someone as pathetic as yourself."

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm such a hindrance."

"It's ok, I don't forgive you." Sasuke was about to open his mouth to say something, but Naruto stopped him.

"Hey Sakura, meet Sasuke." He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Awkwardly in my arms, Britney whispered, "Umm, I have to go. . . ." And crawled out, reluctant to get away.

"How long have you known him, Naruto?" Sasuke and I continued our "staring contest" while I talked with Naruto.

"Well, since we were in Pre-K, all the way up to now. He moved away in second grade, and continued to move around until him and his family finally settled in Florida. We've kept in touch online, but now that he's moved back, we're probably going to be hanging out again."

"Which, by the way, is longer than he's known _you_." Sasuke snapped.

"Thanks, but I believe I wasn't talking to you." I countered.

"Oh, well it's kind of hard to tell since you're looking at me." He stated; vexation clear in his voice.

"I believe there's a difference between _looking _and _glaring._" I pointed out.

Naruto forced a smile. "Looks like you two are already best friends. . ."

"I disagree." I stated.

"So do I." He agreed.

"Copy cat." I mumbled, looking away when I heard the bell ring. "I guess I should go." I said to myself, putting my backpack on, and making a mental note to throw my tray away on the way out. "Bye Naruto!" I smiled and waved, and then left without looking back at Mr. 'I-think-I'm-so-cool'.

I was glad, actually, that I got to talk to him. At least my assumptions were right. Sadly, it's true, he shouldn't be so rude, but it also seems very irritating to have all those girls asking you out, but I'll never admit _that _to him.

My next class was Library, and it's one of my electives, although not a lot of kids take it or even think of it as an elective. I thought it would fit nicely with my resume for college since I want to become an English teacher, and I have to have the Literature background. What better place to get it then the library?

"Buenos tardes, señora." I greeted 'good afternoon' to my Spanish teacher, Mrs. Sorra.

"¡Hola Sakura! ¿Como estas?" She replied, asking me how I was.

"Estoy mal. . .tengo que irme." I told her I wasn't so good, and then said I had to go.

She shrugged it off; I was glad. "Adios Sakura, hasta manana." She said good bye and told me she'd see me tomorrow. Which is true because I have her second period.

I nodded, waved, and walked into the library, setting my books on one of the counters behind the main desk.

"Oh, hello Sakura! What's up?" Mrs. Vex, the librarian, glided in with a youthful smile.

"Oh, nothing really, just chillaxing." I lamely joked. "Where are the others?" Of course, this was supposed to be a "normal" elective. You know, with other students who love reading just as much as you do, (I hope you caught my sarcasm) but unfortunately, most kids only take the class so they can goof off or run around.

I don't blame them, though, sometimes I feel like running around myself. Our library is so absolutely colossal! The shelves are practically 20 feet high and 1,000 feet long! (Not literally)

But there are things I do blame them for. . . Such as last week, when everyone was here (surprisingly) and I had to find everyone in the book maze. Unfortunately, when I walked into the Biography section, I found two guys making out.

I shivered at the memory; praying that it won't ever happen again.

"You know, they're. . ." She looked around, pointing in different directions, reminding me of a certain air head. ". . .somewhere, around here. . ." She let out a short laugh and walked behind the counter next to me.

Mrs. Vex was extremely young, probably in her late twenties, and it showed! She was the prettiest woman in this school, without her, most guys wouldn't even know what a library was! I, sadly, envied her. Her life seemed so perfect, so flawless it made me jealous.

"Any classes today?" I asked, forcing myself out of my continuous daydreaming.

"Hmm. . . ." She thought for a moment. "Well, Mrs. Speed's Speech classes have been coming in today."

"What's the speech on?"

"I'm not sure. . ." She picked up a stack of books and opened each one, stamping the insides with black ink that said, 'Property of Yunging High School'. "I'm pretty sure you can pick your own topic."

I thought about this. "If it's Mr. Vetro, then you don't get to choose your own topic, because he enjoys keeping things simple and _boring_. If it's Mrs. Speed you do, then you do get to choose your own topic, because she's a lot more flexible. So if Mrs. Speed's class is coming, then they'll probably get a chance to choose whatever they'd like." I stated thoughtlessly. Twisting a piece of my hair with my fingers.

She giggled at the 'boring' part, "Hey Sakura?"

"Yes?" I looked up curiously.

"Could you sort those books on the tables, that way everyone won't have to go on too much of an expedition to find the right book."

I smiled at her lame, but funny, joke. "Sure thing." I pulled off my backpack, placing it behind the counter, and pushed a tan cart onto the main floor. I placed three books at each table, flipping through a few that caught my eye.

"Welcome Children, to your school library!" I heard Mrs. Vex scream. I sighed and smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Vex! It's so wonderful to see you!" Mrs. Speed screamed back. They air kissed each other's cheeks and then giggled.

"So kids, are you ready to learn?" Mrs. Vex asked excitedly.

"Shut-up!" Some kids yelled as the class walked in. I snickered, and continued to place books on different tables.

The teachers gasped at the exact moment. "That's not nice!"

I turned around to see who was all in the class, but my brain suddenly shut down when I caught sight of that mocking raven-like hair.

I glared at his fat head while the teachers were talking. He probably felt someone's eyes on him, because he suddenly turned his head and glared right on back.

* * *

  
And there's Chapter two! Revised and edited. (:

There are a few things that have been changed so far: they're seniors, Sasuke is in Speech instead of World History for fourth period, and I put those really cool puncuations for the spanish bit. :P

Also fixed up a few misspelled words, and improper use of grammar.  
If you guys have a pet peeve about that, just as I do, you can tell me what I spelled wrong. (:


	3. The Library

'_**The Melancholy Crow**__**'**_

_By: GaaraFox_

"_**Silence your lambs, frighten your sheep, depress our goats, and I shall sacrifice all, for that eternal sleep we so longer in the heavens**__."_

"_Do you want me to face it. . . .or join it. . . ?"_

_My eyes shut tight in my own phantasm, slipping into that velvet darkness that allures me so. Shall I do as the Gods tell me to? Or shall I go against that faith for a simple taste of utopia? It's perfection to win. . . _

_-and I want to win._

_So, should I ask myself? Or should I just lie here, awake. . . .the simple pleasures in life handed to me so respectfully. I wouldn't mind. Would you? Centaur?_

* * *

'_The Library'_

_9/27__th__/08_

* * *

Normally, my Thursdays would consist of ordinary routines such as: getting ready for school, going to school and learning, having extensive conversations with Ino, and ignoring Nina. As you can clearly see, boys are not in my day-to-day agenda. Unfortunately, this Thursday consisted one boy that continues to wretch his way into my schedule!

"Like I explained in the classroom, you're going to start a two week project on either The Holocaust, or The Great Depression." Mrs. Speed began her introduction, "I know that Juniors of our beloved High School have been here long enough to understand the rules of researching at the Library." She smiled and glanced at Mrs. Vex.

"Even though I'm aware that you kiddos can behave like mature adults, I'm going to set a few rules down; One: The library corners are not to be used as "Make-Out Zones". Two: the health books are not here as "free porno"-"

"I told you!" One boy elbowed his perverted friend that held a transparent grin.

Mrs. Vex glanced at the boys and continued, "Three: Any acts of PDA will get you in detention for three days, or more." She grinned and passed the speech onto Mrs. Speed.

"Now, are we understood?" The students groaned and both of the jubilant teachers seemed chipper at their negative response.

"Sakura and I have already set a few of the books, on your subject, on the circular tables. You may look at any of those, or try to find your own on something more specific." A few of the students lazily made their way towards the tables, some decided to get lost in the shelves, while the rest decided to search on the computers' library catalogs.

"Oh! Mrs. Vex, I almost forgot, we have a new student!"

Mrs. Vex became energized and animated at the idea of a new student in her library, "Where is this new student?"

"Sasuke, please step over here for a moment, I'd like to speak with you."

Sasuke detached his thundering eyes away from mine, and made his way towards the two overzealous adults. "Hn." He sort of grunted when he finally reached them.

"So, it's Sasuke is it? I'm Mrs. Vex," She held out her right hand politely, "your new Librarian!" He glanced at her hand, but soon took it, seeming as if he had no other choice. "Since it's your first day here, I'm sure I could give you a tour, but I already have so much work as it is, I hope you understand?" I could instantly tell that there was a smile behind that frown, especially when she clearly stated, "Since I can't give you a tour of the Library-"

And out of an unfortunate turn of events, she turned around and made full eye contact with me. . . "Sakura! Could you come here for a moment? I'd like to speak with you, too!" When I didn't move, she persisted even more by moving her hand towards herself, as if she was scooping imaginary snow.

I finally found the courage to move my feet when I calmed myself with thoughts of Mrs. Vex making me do her work, while **she** gave Sasuke a tour of the Library. My astonished expression was swept aside with a cheerful one as that idea took over my being. I merely made my way to the overactive Librarian, enthusiastic teacher, and the pessimistic airhead.

"Yes, Mrs. Vex?" I smiled sweetly.

"Listen sweety, I have a lot of work in my office that needs to get finished, desperately," I nodded and my smile grew. "do you mind," My head bobbed up and down while my smile soon became an airway for flies. "giving Sasuke a tour of the Library?"

My expression froze, and stayed in its ecstatic position. "Sure! I'd love to!" I hardly even moved my cheeks - let alone my mouth - when I'd proclaimed my overwhelming "happiness" at the idea of being with Sasuke.

_'. . .damnit. . .'_

"Fantastic!" She clapped her hands together while giggling, "Now, start in Fiction and make your way around. Mrs. Speed and I are going to my office because she's decided to help me out with some of the paper work." Mrs. Speed smiled triumphantly at the idea of helping someone. "I'm sure you'll be fine, right?" Mrs. Vex blinked merrily.

"Of course I will!" I reassured them with acidic joy. They left giggling and discussing something that probably had absolutely nothing to do with actual work! How dare they leave me with Satan!

My frozen features melted and I put on a bored grimace, "Whatever. Let's go."

I turned my back to him, not caring if he followed, and made my way towards the Fiction section. That walk seemed to drag on in time, as if I was dragging my feet through thick, mushy mud. It even felt unpleasant, just as it might have felt if there was, literally, mud on the ground. At first, I was wishing for something strange to happen, but unfortunately, this was reality, and mudslides don't just fall out of the ceiling… I can hope, can't I?

Out of all honesty, I would much rather deal with that then feel Mr. Hot Stuff's eyes piercing the back of my skull as if I was a mannequin in an Art Exhibit. I actually don't know why I dislike him, maybe it's because I'm having difficulty in associating with the male species when I've tried so hard to ignore them. I can tell you one thing, though, and that's that he's not going to get me to transform into some sort of "Barbie-Doll Puppet" like those other girls in the cafeteria!

I'd always been the type to be, not only quite stubborn on many different levels, but independent as well. I plan on graduating from High School, and attending a prestige college that will respect my opinions as a strong, driven woman. The students at this college will admire me for my great work in the Arts of Literature, and I'll go on to being a successful English teacher, or professor. After my dreams and goals are accomplished, and I'm nice and settled, then I **might**, and I mean **_might_** start dating again.

As I rambled on within my thoughts, I continued to make my way past many shelves containing variety of books. I actually bared… somewhat, of a decent smile now that I've contorted my brilliant plan in ignoring his dumb attitude. Besides, how bad could this year be? I'm sure he's not in any of my other classes besides English, because I take Advanced courses! I secretly smirked as I stopped underneath a sign that hung from the ceiling stating, "Fiction".

"This is," I pulled out my hand from it's comfortable position at my side, and held it out to properly present- "the Fiction section. You will find all works that are both preposterous, and unreal. This means that you could find assortments varied from both Dragons, to Vampires, to High School Soup Operas." _'No pun intended.' _I giggled internally.

A triumphant smile spread across my lips, knowing proudly that I've read just about every book in this section, because it **is** my favorite part of the library! "Now, the Fiction section goes from this shelf," I placed my hand on the said item. "All the way back to the wall," I pointed towards my left. "And can end at the eighth shelf, this way." I pointed in front of me. "Any questions?" I grinned in my own, nerdy success, but soon internally growled when I turned around to find him with his eyes shut.

"Hello?" I somewhat screamed, more than questioned. "Are you even listening to me?" I 'screamed' again while waving my hand in front of his face. It was until then that I realized tiny white buds protruding from his ear canal. I groaned, annoyed that someone would actually have the nerve to be so rude!

At this, with my anger built up because of my zero tolerance for annoying morons, I ripped the earphones from his ears. At first, he didn't really do anything, but sort of opened his eyes and sent one of his famous glares in my direction. I happily took it, returning the sweet gift.

He sighed. "You're annoying."

I'm annoying? Excuse me? Annoying? "I am not annoying!" I'm far from annoying! I hardly did anything to this guy and yet he's stating that I'm annoying!

Underneath that dumb frown I spotted a smirk as it slowly made its way up to the surface of his face. "Yeah," He nodded positively. "You are."

With that, he brushed passed me and made his way down the isle, replacing his small, white ear buds in their proper, annoying place. I crossed my arms and marched right behind him, catching up easily and cutting him off. He stopped and held the same bored look he's been holding since the moment he got here.

Which was, how long ago? An hour? Two hours? That must be a world record! The first human being I've known for only two hours, and already hate!

"What exactly, is your problem?" I asked, somewhat sincerely, standing up straight and making full eye contact (It's essential when conversing with morons.). Sasuke returned the gesture, and I could feel him looking deeply within, almost desperately. For a moment, I felt uncomfortable, sort of exposed, but with a tint of melancholy. After a few seconds went by, though, I couldn't help but look back with the same amount of curiosity.

I'm not going to lie to you, this boy's eyes were. . .okay, they were gorgeous . . .to say the least. They seemed to churn my world, as if I was drowning, and floating at the same time.

"You know," He began speaking, and suddenly an unexpected shiver ran through me. How could someone take control of you so easily? There's was something about him that perked my interest. . . "I can't hear a single thing you're saying." He smirked, and pointed to his left ear bud.

. . .but my interest wasn't the only thing he perked. Suddenly, my anger was back as well, and like the storm I envied on a rainy day, I turned my back to him in a puff of cold wind.

We continued making our way past the colossal shelves of fiction, and towards the Non-Fiction section. I honestly hadn't realized that my nails were digging into my palms until I came back down to Earth and released the hostility that built within my knuckles. My pace was also picking up speed, so I fought with the adrenaline in my veins and slowed down to a saunter. To bring my heart to average tempo, I took the time to breath in, and out, allowing my lungs to expand, and deflate the cantankerous energy stirring within.

After I came to the conclusion that I was serene as my soul was going to get, I placed my hand on my cheek, feeling heat waves rise off of it. I hadn't realized how warm it was. . . After analyzing the contours of my face, it seems as if all of the skin above my neck took on a slightly pinker tone. The last time my face was this flushed, was after running the mile in Athletics a few years back. . . Actually, the last time my face was this flushed, was when I was dating-

I shook my head at the thought, promising myself I wouldn't allow my thoughts to linger on such subjects. One memory would reel in another, and that one would conjure one more. Eventually, I'd find myself on my knees in tears.

An acrimonious façade washed over me once again, and I found myself back into the state of "scrunching eyebrows". I couldn't release the tension that was built, so I decided to continue focusing on the task at hand.

I stopped and looked towards the ceiling, finding the sign that stated, "Non-Fiction". Suddenly, a strange delirium knocked me off my feet, and I spun (almost a pirouette) around towards 'Jerk Face'. The smile that extended across my lips was one of superiority; I wasn't going to allow him to play any sort of mind games that would corrupt my routine thinking process.

He stood there in his Alpha glory; his hands placed in his pockets, ears buds attached to his ears, and a look of boredom that secretly held ebullience. If it were some other girl in my place, she would've melted at the fact that he was _looking_ at her. Although in my case, I was able to see right through his body language.

His eyes flickered a hidden message that disappeared as suddenly as it was revealed. I could subconsciously sense his thoughts tossing and twirling, as if in a catastrophic ballet. The finale was unknown, but for now, he would allow the sense of excitement and a piercing realization of unknown terrain.

Even if all of the blood from my face drained away minutes ago - going back to my ashen skin because I never really went outside - it seemed to suddenly reappear, although not as evident. I was more in control of the heat, but a slight tint still crept up.

I wasn't sure if I was imagining it or not, but for a split second in time, he held a smile. It wasn't one of those smirks, it was an actual _smile_. Was he capable of that? I wasn't sure. . .

That moment had long gone now, and it seemed as though he was internally building an electric enmity. "What?" The articulation used to form this short word shot at me like a silver bullet. At first I was shocked, but didn't allow this to be shown externally. Soon, I became ashamed and vulnerable. I continued to gaze into his eyes, hoping that the crippled boy I'd seen was still there, but the stone wall was back before I could catch another glimpse.

He turned his head to the side, pulling away access into his soul, and glaring at the book shelves. A sharp flicker of fire kindled on the edge of my lower eye lids, and suddenly my vision became blurry. How could someone see through you so quickly, and suddenly rip that away from you?

Honestly, I felt stupid and childish. I wasn't going to start crying over some _boy_ I'd only known for a few hours, just because I thought we shared a moment of understanding.

My posture became erect, and I marched past him, once again not caring if he followed. That was it. I was through with these silly games of hoping that someone of the male species could actually care.

. . .I stopped, and stared past the other students in the front of the library. Why was I making such a big deal about this? It wasn't as if my world was coming to an end. . . and yet. . . There was still something there. I knew there was. I wasn't just another fan girl who was chasing after Sasuke Uchiha because he was good looking, I was merely curious as to why I felt as if I'd known him my entire life.

Soon enough, he came out from the forest of shelves in an ambulatory, fixating his focus on Mrs. Vex and Mrs. Speed. Our sweet librarian was exuberantly expressing her gratitude for having them with her on this "lovely evening", and hoped to see them once again.

Even if I understood what she was saying, I wasn't _hearing _her. Her velvet lips moved and symmetry with the words, but the vibrations never escaped from her throat. My mind was too busy floating into a state of content bliss that had a slight buzzing at the back of my skull. It was irritating, yet soothing at the same time.

In that moment, I realized that deep within myself, I hungered to see that smile again.


End file.
